General and the Winter Witch
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Alik is one of the youngest generals in the empire, one who had yet to meet one of it's most powerful and dangerous soldiers... Until now. Rated T for violence, death and profanity, Crymaria x Alik, doesn't entirely follow game. Chapters on Thursday and Saturdays. To be followed by Lydia, Nikola, Brunhilde and Selveria stories. Chapter pushed to Tuesday. Chapters next week.
1. The young general

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one on Valkyria Chronicles. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Imperial Camp 1935, 1 week before VC 4)**

General Alik Konig stood in his tent with plans in front of him, while Prince Maximilian and 3 Generals invaded Gallia… Something which Alik wouldn't understand, that didn't matter to him… So much as the soldiers under his command.

And being the commander of not only 100,000 Imperial soldiers… A number Alik wasn't sure if was true…. But the commander of the defense of the Empire's territory was…. Going to be interesting.

"Sir, the men are still getting deployed… And the platoon at Fort Krest is just securing their lines there…"

A Shocktrooper said, the wind whipped at his coat as Alik sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

Alik wasn't a brute of a man like most Imperial Commanders were… Nor was he super well-kept and professional.

He wore a Red, White and Black officers coat, a winter coat under it, a red scarf, black boots, and red gloves.

"I told their Lieutenant that sending a unit that far out means they wouldn't have support… Their cut off from the supply line we have set up here…?"

Alik asked, the Shocktrooper shrugged, most of the men in the army who served under Alik liked the man, he did care for his soldiers… Which is more then could be said for many Imperial Commanders.

"They said they wanted to slow the Federation down… Have them waste time going through them to get to us… I'm sorry, sir, they didn't tell me much else then that…"

The Shocktrooper said as Alik sighed, he was only 23, and yet he was put in charge of thousands of soldiers… That was more then he would ask for as someone of his rank.

"Trading lives for time isn't worth it, soldier… If something happens to them… Let me know the second you get something… Get back to your platoon and get ready… The Federation is coming… And they will throw everything they have at us when they get here… If that means an all-out assault then they will do it… They don't have much to lose at this point."

The Imperial General ordered, the Shocktrooper saluted and ran off, Alik sighed, took another look at the plans and maps in front of him and turned and walked out of the command tent and into the winter cold.

He looked at dozens of soldiers… Dozens of soldiers who wouldn't have the chance to return home to their families until the war was over… Or possibly never…

Being in command only made it worse on him… It was easier to not think on matters that was out of his control unlike the ones that were and that would only lead to pain.

"Damn it all…"

Alik sighed, he cracked his neck, he didn't hate the Federation, he could count a thousand things that was right and what was wrong in the Empire… And he had problems with that…. He had many problems, he was a soldier, his loyalty was to the people who lived in the Empire… And who served under his command.

He heard wind wiping along at his face, he would have a meeting to go to in a few hours, he had to meet with the rest of the officers to make sure they were ready to make a stand against the Federation.

He frowned, the people fighting the Empire wasn't a group of ruthless animals which didn't deserve mercy, they weren't soulless machines.

They were human, living people, who were fighting for their country and fighting to protect the people they loved.

He walked into the snow, tanks moved by, they continued like they were built on the snow.

He would make sure the Empire was ready, he took no pleasure in the deaths his soldiers would bring… Nor the lives they would lose protecting the empire.

But they were soldiers… And they had to fight, they had to make sure they were ready to protect the empire they loved and lived in.

Many of the soldiers looked at their commander, he looked around and once more, he cracked his fingers and walked towards the meeting he had to deal with.

War was horrible… But it was something that had to happen.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. Anyway, I wrote this after seeing Crymaria's story, it was cool. She and Selveria, who is also getting a story, are my two favorite Valkyria in the games… Next chapter will be next, next week on Thursday and will show Alik meeting Crymaria. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. General and the Witch

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the General and the Snow Witch. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own VK, Sega, Ryutaro Nonaka and Shuntaro Tanaka do.**

 **(Imperial Camp 1935, 2 days before VC 4)**

Alik was shaken from his plans as an Imperial Shocktrooper, the soldier turned to him as he looked at the Sergeant.

"Sir, Lord Belgar wishes to speak with you… He waits at the Imperial Capital… We have an APC waiting for you…"

The Imperial Shocktrooper put in as Alik sighed and turned from his plans towards the soldier and nodded.

"Ok… Make sure everything is ready when I get back... And you are ready for war by then."

Alik said as the Black and Red clad soldier nodded and saluted as he walked past the soldier and he climbed into the APC.

"Lord Belgar… Damn careless noble…"

Alik hissed, his staff knew of the man…

He despised the man, he and X-0, his 'Science Military Unit', he knew a traitor from the Federation ran its field operations, he would deal with him… And the two Lieutenants who were his bodyguards.

He saw the APC was moving towards the Crystal Sea, he knew the Imperial Lord wasn't based in the capital, his soldiers didn't know that.

The _Orcinus Magnus_ broke through the surface of the ice as Alik sighed, the APC slowed as the submarine slowed to allow the APC to dock with it.

Alik stepped out and into the hull of the Sub as it vanished under the water, the last thing he wanted to deal with was Heinrich…. But he'd deal with the man if he had to… He owed the Imperial Noble that much at least.

"Ah… There you are, my friend… I was beginning to think you'd never show."

Alik said as he turned to see someone he hadn't seen in months… If not a single year.

"Walz? I haven't seen you since the Siegval Line!"

The Imperial General put in, he knew of the tank unit he led: Ausbruch… He had a few reports about the tank unit, not all of them positive.

"And I haven't seen you since you were a Major, General! How is the Bear of the Snowstorm?"

Walz asked, Alik rolled his eyes, that nickname he had been given was still in use?

"I'm fine, Walz… I've heard things from command about you… Are you and your tanks still running around and blowing up everything?"

Alik asked, if the commander of Ausbruch was upset, he didn't show it.

"Kid, I've been fighting since you were a junior officer…. But yes, we are…."

Walz put in, the 22-year-old General laughed before the elevator hit the bottom.

"Hmm…"

Alik said before a pair of Shocktroopers walked up to them.

"Sirs, come with us…. Dr. Belgar wishes to talk with you…."

They said, Alik crossed his hands behind his back and walked with Walz.

"I don't like this; the old man is many things…. But secret isn't one of them…. Only reason the man wasn't executed was because of his connection to the emperor and his contributions to the war effort… Not that the inhuman son of a-…."

Alik started to say before he heard a voice behind him.

"Please, finish your sentence, General… I am interested to hear the response."

He heard and he turned to see the man in question behind him…. He also noted the 3 women behind him as well.

"That you're a damn mad scientist Belgar… What did you call me here for, I have a war to fight…? You just want test subjects to torture and dissect…."

Alik hissed out, the Doctor and young General had history, that was well known…. So why the man had called them here was curious…. But he would hear him out….

He wasn't an animal like this man turned Frankenstein mad scientist.

"You are aware of my organization, correct? X-0? Mr. Konig?"

Belgar asked, Alik snorted and turned to the 3 girls, the woman with the staff he didn't know… But he guessed Belgar did something to her…. Just another crime that would go unpunished… Disgusting.

"I am aware of you torturing people to turn them into super soldiers, Doctor…. And if you were aware of me, you'd know I despise anyone who conducts such activity…. I fight to defend my men and my people… Not because I enjoy slaughter or killing the Federation like cattle…"

Alik said, Belgar ignored the jab and turned to the women.

"Crymaria… Come forward…. A Valkyria shouldn't bow their head like that…."

Belgar said, this caused Walz and Alik to perk up, a Valkyria? The warriors who slaughtered armies by themselves, who cleaved mountains in half? What was Belgar playing at?

"Yes, doctor?"

Crymaria asked, Alik frowned, he had only known one woman who claimed to be descended from those warriors, she had unbreakable will and twice the power in her speech that he was seeing…Crymaria sounded… Unbalanced, cold, detached… As if any emotion had been torn out of her and ripped apart….

"I didn't come and summon both of you…. You especially, Mr. Walz… But to show you what I have planned… And I have no qualms on destroying or killing anyone…. General…"

Belgar said, Alik snorted and looked at Crymaria, he was concerned now….

"What did you do to her, Belgar? And what plans? If you have plans, you would have said them to the high command…."

Belgar heard from Alik, he crossed his arms, Alik turned to Crymaria, whatever happened to her, he would stop it…. If it meant helping Belgar…. He would make the deal with the devil.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I am sorry for this chapter being delayed, I wanted it to be perfect, next chapter will be longer…. Next chapter will be longer, as for Alik and Crymaria? Your see more of them next chapter…. Next chapter will be on next, next Tuesday and will show Alik talking with Belgar one last time for now and then leaving. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
